Microorganisms which are capable of degrading cellulose are useful in multiple applications, but attempts to provide such microbials have met with limited success. Commercial production of cellulase enzymes which can degrade native vegetative cellulose is most successful using specific types of fungi. However, fungi do not lend themselves to use in products which supply viable enzyme producing-microbes. It is very problematic to harvest spores or propagules of fungi. This makes it more difficult to utilize viable cellulase producing fungi as a seed. The viability of such fungal “seeds” for viable conveyance of fungi is relatively sensitive to environmental conditions like heat, moisture, and desiccation. Bacteria have promise in such uses but applications can be limited due to requirements of specific narrow pH conditions and the like. Accordingly there is a need for new enzyme sources.